my new nii-chan is my boy friend
by blackrose evil
Summary: naruto gadis kecil yang hampir dibakar oleh ayahnya , pergi dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyelamakan hidupnya dari pemabuk dan menjadikan dia adiknya . fem naru


**[Enter Post Title Here]**

 **MY NEW NII-CHAN IS MY BOY FRIEND**

 **PROLOG**

 **warning : typo , kekerasan , bahasa kasar , gender-bender , ooc , and other**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gadis kecil berambut pirang keemasan sedang bersembunyi dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal yang berada didalam kamarnya , ia ketakutan , ia menanggis , saat ia mendengar kedua orang tuannya terus berteriak – berteriak saling menyalahkan , kata – kata kasar dan umpatan yang terdengar di dalam kamarnya membuatnya terus menaggis , walaupun tanpa suara karna ia takut jika tanggisnya terdengar ia akan disiksa oleh kedua orang tuannya lagi . Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh gadis kecil seperti dia .**

 **Hatinya kini sudah hancur saat mendengar**

 _ **Kaasaan mengatakan**_ _ **:**_ **"** _ **duren b*jing*n , br*ngs*k , aku ingin bercerai denganmu ! "**_

 _ **tousaan menjawab : " oke tomat , jalang , br*ngs*k kita cerai sekarang ! , dan kau bawa saja anak mu itu jalang ! "**_

 _ **kaasan mengatakan : " hahahahaha ... , aku tidak akan membawa anak S*t*n itu bersamaku ,lebih baik tinggalkan saja dia**_

 _ **dipanti asuhan atau biarkan saja dia menjadi gelandangan . hahahahaha ... "**_

 _ **tousan menjawab : " aku akan mengurus surat – suratnya J*l*ng dan surat perceraian itu akan segera ada ditanganmu besok ,**_

 _ **hahahaha ... , dan aku akan menbakar anak itu sekarang Jalang , jadi kalau kau tidak keluar kau akan mati**_

 _ **bersamanya hahahaha ... " # smirk evil**_

 _ **kasaan menjawab : " cih .. , mana sudi aku , aku akan segera keluar dari neraka ini br*ngs*ek ! "**_

 **saat naruto mendengar percakaapan terakhir mereka ia tau , ia akan berada dalam bahaya , ia menengok ke jendela tiba tiba api besar menyamabar nyambar dan melihat kedua orang tuannya tertawa seperti orang kesetanan dan berteriak " mati kau setan" berulang kali , sebelum api itu sampai ke dalam kamarnya , ia melompat melalau jendela dan terus berlari – berlari tanpa tau arahsampai dia melihat kebelakang dan terdengar**

 **DHUAR**

 **DHUAR**

 **DHUAR**

 **Api sudah melahap semua rumahnya , kini yang tertinggal adalah dirinya yang terus berlari dan berlari untuk menjauh dari Tempat dimana tousaanya akan membakar dirinya beserta rumahnya itu , tapi beruntung dia bisa melarikan diri sebelum , Api membakar dirinya .**

 **Dia beristirahat di sebuah pohon sakura yang rindang yang berada dihutan . nafasnya tidak beraturan dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya . dia menaggis menahan perih yang dirasakan karena , ada beberapa luka yang ditimbulkan saat dia berlari , mungkin terkena ranting – ranting pohon . tetapi dia menagggis bukan karena itu saja tetapi , luka hati yang dalam lah yang membuat dia menaggis , dia tertawa – tawa pilu yang menyakitkan bagi yang mendengar .**

 **Dia diam dan merenung meratapi nasibnya sebagai gadis kecil yang bahkan usianya belum genap 10 tahun , ia berfikir mengapa ia dilahirkan , jika akhirnya ia diperlakukan buruk oleh kedua orang tuannya . banyak terlintas memori yang tidak menyenangkan saat masih kecil dan menyedihkan saat orang yang kau sayangi mati dibunuh tousannya sendiri dan yang paling dia ingat adalah saat kaasannya hampir menusuk jantungnya .**

 _ **Flashback –**_

 _ **ia sedang bermain sendirian didekat dapur saat usiannya 6 tahun bersama dengan boneka tedy bear berwarna biru muda hadiah dari seorang maid disana yang sudah meninggal dibunuh orang tuannya karena memberi dia kado pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 2 , dan dia sangat sayang terhadap terhadap boneka itu dan mantan maid nya itu yang bernama sira.**_

 _ **Sejak saat itulah tidak pernah ada maid di rumah mewah itu , yang membersihkan memang ada tapi mereka langsung pulang setelah mengerjakan pekerjaanya , sedangkan untuk makan mereka akan membeli dan pergi keluar ,tidak memperdulikannya , dia terpaksa merangkat – merangkak sampai ke tentangga untuk makan , karena mereka akan memberi mereka makan dan langsung dibawa pulang , karna takut dengan kedua orang tuannya .**_

 _ **Dia duduk dan bermain didekat sebuah vas bunga mahal milik kaasannya , dia sedang bermain dengan riang gembira , tiba – tiba**_

 _ **Pyar**_

 _ **vas bunga milik kaasannya pecah dan dia takut apalagi setelah terdengar bunyi klakson milik kaasannya , tubuhnya bergetar saat merasakan suara derap langkah kaki , dan dia yakin itu suara derap kaki langkah kaasanya , ia semakin ketakutan dan keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipisnya , ia menoleh dan melihat kaasanya sangat murka atas apa yang dilakukakkannya .**_

 _ **kaasan : " apa yang kau lakukan s*t*n ,beraninya kau memecahkan vas bunga kesayanganku hah , kau sama saja seperti**_

 _ **b*jing*n itu , akan ku buat kau menderita , hahahaha ... ( dia mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dalam tasnya dan**_

 _ **menjambak rambut gadis kecil itu)**_

 _ **gadis kecil : " kaasan hiks ... sunguh hiks ... hiks ... aku tidak sengaja hiks ... hiks ... ampun .. hiks ..." ( memohon belas kasihan )**_

 _ **kaasan :" apa kau bilang ! , tidak sengaja hah ! ( pisau lipat itu digunakan untuk mengelus kulit gadis kecil itu , sampai tepat di**_

 _ **di bagian jantungnya )**_

 _ **gadis kecil : " ampun hiks ... hiks ... ampun ... kaasan ... hiks ... "**_

 **tiba tiba terdengar sebuah dering ponsel yang berasal dari tas kecil milik kaasannya**

 **TRETT TRETT TRETT**

 _ **Kaasan pun lalu pergi untuk mengangkat telephon penting itu , tapi sebelum itu dia sempat berbalik dan membisikan sesuatu kepada naruto seperti " kau beruntung anak nakal , kali ini kau ku lepaskan , tapi awas kau nanti ! # hahaha ... evil "**_

 _ **Batin gadis kecil : " terimakasih kepada siapa pun kamu yang tadi menelphone kaasan dan terima kasih juga kepada kami-sama "**_

 **End flashback –**

 **Jujur gadis kecil itu sangat senang Karena dia tidak jadi dibunuh oleh kaasannya sendiri saat itu . banyak kenangan mengerikan saat dia bersama dengan orang tuanya , dia bahkan tidak diperbolehkan memakai marga dari kedua orang tua nya , kaasan maupun tousannya , dan mereka mengancamku , aku Cuma diam saja karna takut dengan mereka .**

 **Hah ... ( menghela nafas lelah )**

 **Ia pun akhirnya berdiri dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalananya menuju keluar hutan ini . ia berjalan sambil melihat banyak pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan oleh hutan ini , dan akhirnya ia pun telah keluar dari hutan dan melihat sebuah kota yang besar , dia pun memasuki kota tersebut .**

 **Tapi tiba – tiba ada seorang yang masih mabuk datang dihadapannya , dia takut sungguh sangat takut , jujur dia belum pernah melihat orang seperti dia . banyak tato nya , pierching dan lukan mengerikan , dia saja hampir mau muntah**

 **Pemabuk : " hai gadis kecil , ayo ikut om , kita lakukan sesuatu yang pasti kamu suka sayang " (sambil membelai dagu gadis kecil )**

 **Gadis kecil : " tidak aku tidak mau , lepaskan aku , lepas ! " ( memukul mukulkan tangan ke dada pemabuk itu )**

 **Pemabuk : " ah .. sayang aku tidak mau , ayo ikut aku ! " ( sambil ingin mencium bibir gadis kecil itu )**

 **Tapi sebelum itu semua terjadi ada seorang laki – laki berambut perak dan bermasker yang menarik tangannya dan langsung memukul pemabuk tadi , walau pemabuk itu berhasil bangun**

 **Pemabuk : " kau beraninya memukulku hah ! ( mengepalkan tangan )**

 **Perak : " ( dia sudah kembali memukul pemabuk tadi dan kali ini dia pingsan , sambil memgeluarkan darah dari hidungnya )**

 **Kau tidak apa – apa kan nona? "**

 **Gadis kecil : " terima kasih tuan "**

 **Perak : " nama saya hatake kakashi , lalu anda siapa nona ? "**

 **Gadis kecil : " saya naruto hatake-san "**

 **Kakashi : " ah .. naru-chan bagaimana anda disini dan kenapa anda tidak memakai marga anda ? "**

 **Naruto : " tousan membakar rumah saya dan ingin melenyapkan saya juga , tapi untung saja berhasil lari . saya tidak memakai**

 **Marga karena kedua orang tua saya melarangnya " ( matanya dan memancharkan kesedihan )**

 **Kakashi : " syok , naru-chan apakah kamu masih memiliki sanak saudara ? "**

 **Naruto : " tidak tau " ( menggelengkan kepala )**

 **Kakashi : " bagaimana kalau naru-chan menjadi adik saya , kebetulan saya tinggal sendiri , dan mengganti marga anda menjadi**

 **Hatake naruto , apakah anda mau ? "**

 **Naruto : " mau "**

 **Kakashi : " kalau begitu sekarang panggil kakashi-nii oke "**

 **Naruto : " oke "**

 **Mereka pulang kerumah kakak baru naruto , semoga ini bisa menjadi kebahagian dalam hidupnya . dan untuk hari hari**

 **Yang akan datang semoga dia dan kakak barunya itu selalu bahagia dan selalu bersama untuk selamanya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Tolong ya saya masih baru dan belum terlalu mengerti**

 **Kalau nggak suka sama cerita saya , saya mengerti kok**

 **Senpai – senpai tolong beri kritikan dan saran ya ...**

 **Jangan lupa read and review**

 **Selamat membaca ...**

 **Salam kenal**

 **ila-chan**


End file.
